wave_watchersfandomcom-20200213-history
Division I (Raccoon Lodge)
In the national Raccoon Lodge athletics games, such as bowling, ping-pong, mambo or pool, there are districts of certain calibers that pertain to a division. Division I, also considered Career Districts, are districts of the highest skill in these areas. These districts are usually the ones that are definitely going to make it to the Final Four & possibly even win the Championship games. There are only 3 districts out of the 13 teams (including the Capitol) that are Division I: Districts 1, 2 & 4. History Division transfers Contracts Division I is notable for being the only one that retains contracts for competition. Districts 1, 2 & 4 all have contracts that are checked every 3 years. All of the requirements must be checked off before the end of the season of the year the contract expires. If even one requirement is failed, the team must retire to the Interdivision Retirement Conference or enter Divisions II or III. Contract requirements *Winning season 3/3 years, Final Four victory 2/3 years OR 1 national championship victory *Must retain the team prestige level at 5 stars or above Transfers into Division I Qualifications To get into Division I, a team has to complete all of the following terms: *Must have a consistent prestige of 5 or above *Must have a winning season 3/3 years, Final Four victory 2/3 years OR 1 national championship victory *Must retain a team record of 150 or above *Must defeat a Division I team in the Final Four &/or the championships *Cannot cheat on betting market 3/3 years in/out of Division I Dropout records District 4, which has a caliber of 5 stars, has been notable for dropping out of Division I into Division II. In 21Y, District 4 dropped to 4 stars, failed to win a national championship nor win the Final Four at least 2 years & cheated one year in the market. The Division Contract Records states that any team that fails any of the requirements will be dropped into another division after 3 years if they cannot renew their contracts. Districts that almost made it to Division I There have been numerous occurrences in the history of the Raccoon Lodge when teams from other districts have nearly entered Division I, but failed to qualify or turned down the offer. Division II Division II teams are most likely to qualify for Division I honor. However, most fail the qualifications & must commit before they may earn the status. District 7 District 7, which has a caliber of 6 stars like Districts 1 & 2 & has been known for being undefeated in regular season, winning the Division II Conference Championships, making it to & winning in the Final Four twice & winning & losing two consecutive national championship games, is a district that has failed invariably to qualify for Division I, despite the outstanding team records. District 3 Capitol Division III It is a rare occasion in Wildwood for a district of Division III to be offered into Division I or qualify. There were two known instances when two Division III districts almost jumped into Division I. District 12 District 12, most notable for being considered the worst sports teams in the Raccoon Lodge, surprised gamblers in the Raccoon Betting Market when District 12 managed to stay out of the 5-loss zone in the bowling season. The district continued it's ascent towards post-season & for the first time in about 15 years, District 12 made it to the Final Four. However, it was unevenly outmatched by District 2 & lost badly, failing to make it to the national championship. Even though the district did not go to the championship games, getting as far as the Final Four is an honor in Division III districts as it's usually one or two Division I teams & one to three Division II teams. District 12 was almost offered Division I access, jumping Division II, but because the district failed to enter the championships to defeat District 7, the team missed it's chance & earned a star in it's prestige. District 6 District 6, considered one of the best Division III teams, managed to make it to the Final Four & defeated District 4. After beating the district, it lost to District 1, which had beaten District 2 in the Final Four. If District 6 had won, they would've have met every requirement. Skills Statistics District 1 Color: Purple Star player: TBD Team record: TBD Personal record: TBD Caliber: 6 District 2 Color: Red Star player: Duke Wellington Team record: TBD Personal record: 154 Caliber: 6 District 4 Color: Green Star player: TBD Team record: TBD Personal record: TBD Caliber: 5 Category:Raccoon Lodge Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 4 Category:Wildwood